My Bestfriends Girlfriend
by Kitty girl78
Summary: A story on Santa and Miyu's budding friendship.  A bit of friendship with Santa, some romance with Kanata.         Genere: Friendship/Romance/Drama     Pairing: Miyu and Kanata


**My Bestfriends Girlfriend**

**Author**: Miyu Kouzukii

**Genre: **Friendship/Romance/Drama

**Summary: **A story about Santa and Miyu's budding friendship. A bit of friendship with Santa, some romance with Kanata.

**Pairing:** Miyu and Kanata

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong solely to whosoever created them. But this plot and title belong to the author.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Acquainted**

Two years. It had been Two years since Wanya and Ruu had left for their home planet, planet Otto.

It had taken some time to get used to, but Miyu and Kanata finally got over the fact that the two aliens were gone.

Miyu and Kanata had also gotten together, as a couple a year ago. As happy as they were about it, there was always a downside to their relationship. It wasn't quite specific though. Sometimes it was just that the two could never agree, or sometimes one of the two was in a bad mood and snapped at the latter.

The group was currently in high school, their ages ranging from sixteen to seventeen years.

All of them had grown mature over a period of time, and had definitely changed in looks.

What had also happened was that now, Christine Hanakomachi, once the owner and admirer of the one and only Kanata Saionji, had let her guard down and was currently dating Nozomu Hikarigaoka, One of the most popular boys in school after Kanata.

Nanami Tenchi had joined the school's Relay team while Aya Konishi had joined the schools Senior Drama team, which had to perform plays even for professional and formal meetings. Santa Kurosu was in the schools photography club, and was often admired for his weird but interesting photographs.

About Miyu Kouzuki, well the girl had joined the schools cultural committee, which was, after the student council, a very important committee. It had to arrange the cultural events, like proms, Trips, Assemblies, and even help out with the drama clubs decisions. She had taken up this committee happily, because she really loved arranging these events. Also, in the past year she had done so well, that she was made the head of that committee.

Kanata Saionji was currently still the head of the student council, as well as the school's basketball and soccer team. He was a straight A student and was known as one of the most wanted _men _in school.

Right now, the seven teens were in High school, waiting desperately for the bell to ring.

In fact, each and every student in school was desperate for the bell to ring. The reason was simple. It was the last day of school before their Semester ended and summer vacations started.

As soon as the bell rang, everyone leapt up, shouting, ripping pages of notebooks, congratulating their friends, or simply laughing and enjoying the scene.

After everyone was outside, the group of seven met, shared a group hug (which the boys made faces at, but joined in later anyway) and chatted about no specific topic.

"So, will all of us be walking home together? Or do you guys have any practice?" asked Miyu, who was thrilled to have 3 months off school.

"Sorry Miyu, but I have Relay practice. Last day of practice!" Nanami said, enthusiastically.

"Same here Miyu. I Have to make sure everything is okay in the club before I go . You know, check the props and scripts." Said Aya.

"Sorry Miyu, but Nozomu and I had decided on watching the movies today." Christine said looking Guilty.

"It's okay guys, that's not a problem. You have duties to do, so you should complete them first." Said Miyu smiling.

Kanata Smiled. Miyu was always cheerful and encouraging, no matter what happened. But his smile dropped when he remembered something.

"I am sorry Miyu, but I have a student council meeting to attend. I am really sorry." Said Kanata, frowning a bit.

"It's okay. I will see you at home then!" Miyu said, giving Kanata a small peck on the cheek.

Even though this custom had been going on between the two for a long time, it never stopped their blush which appeared after the small kiss.

"Aw... you two are so cute together!" Exclaimed Christine, who was extremely happy at the sight of her two friends together.

Miyu and Kanata blushed, and quickly stole a glance at each other.

After bidding their goodbyes, only two people were left.

Miyu and Santa.

"So, I guess it's just the two of us then." Said Santa.

"Yeah. Let's walk home together. You could come over for lunch or something." Miyu said, smiling.

"Sure. Anyways, my mom and dad aren't home and I can't survive on snacks now." Said Santa, smiling.

Miyu started laughing, and Santa soon joined in. After calming down, both started walking towards the temple.

That's when realization hit Miyu.

_Even though Miyu considered Santa as a friend, she never really knew him._

"Hey, Santa?" Miyu asked.

"Yes Miyu?" asked Santa.

"We never really knew each other, isn't it?" Asked Miyu, regret clear in her voice.

"As a matter of fact, yes. We never really did talk to each other that much." Said Santa.

"So let's get to know each other now. We have been so called friends from the past 3 years." Said Miyu.

In the next ten minutes, Miyu and Santa already knew the latter's favorite colour, dish, pastime, gadget, hobby and even knew each other's childhood and love life.

They were so busy in talking that neither of them realized that they had reached the temple already.

The two smiled at each other and Santa said he never really did know how many steps there were leading to the temple.

"Let's count them then." Said Miyu.

So, for the next five minutes, the two were busy counting the number of steps leading to the temple.

"99...100!" Both of them shouted together. They looked at each other and laughed.

Both of them entered the temple and Miyu gave Santa a glass of water. Both sat down and started talking.

"So, you guys never did tell us how you got together?" asked Santa.

"Umm... Well, we were sitting on the porch looking at the moon, when Kanata started saying something. His tongue slipped and he ended up saying he loved me." Miyu started

"His expression was priceless. He was blushing mad and looked as if he had seen a hyena."

"I thought it was the right moment to express my feelings, so I decided to confess to him. That's the story." Miyu smiled.

"I would like to see Kanata blushing one day. His expression is normally either bored or he is deep in thought with me." Santa said.

Both of them started laughing. Just then they heard Kanata's shout that he was home, and heard footsteps.

"Hey Miyu! I am a bit tired-" He stopped in mid sentence when he saw Santa.

"Santa! What are you doing here?" Asked Kanata.

Not that he didn't want Santa to be here. It was just that he was surprised to see him. He rarely ever dropped by, and it was very surprising to see him here, chatting away with Miyu.

"Hey! Can't I come here to meet you guys? Besides, Miyu invited me for lunch." Santa said

"Miyu invited you for lunch? Dude, you're just going to get burnt food." Kanata smirked.

"Kanata! You idiot...I-"

"Love you?" Kanata completed the sentence for her.

"Urgh!"

And with that, Miyu stomped off.

"She's so cute when she's angry." Said Kanata, sitting down.

"But wasn't that a little harsh?" Asked Santa.

"Not in our life. It's normal." Said Kanata.

"I see."

The boys kept talking for 15 minutes about random topics, when they heard Miyu shout that lunch was ready.

"Come on, I am very hungry." Said Kanata.

"I remember someone saying that Miyu serves burnt food..." Said Santa.

"Don't say it in front of her! Or I won't get Lunch." Kanata said in a husky whisper.

Throughout lunch, Miyu gave Kanata the cold shoulder. She would either talk to Santa or not talk at all.

"Thanks for the wonderful lunch Miyu! I have to go home now, it's getting dark." Said Santa.

"You're welcome Santa. At least someone thinks that my cooking is good." Miyu said, sending Kanata a death glare.

Santa just sweat dropped, and after mouthing a 'best of luck' to Kanata, left.

"I see you have grown closer to Santa." Said Kanata.

"Hmpf." Was all he got as a reply. And then she went inside.

Kanata was actually very happy that his best friend and girlfriend are getting along.

He smiled.

After 5 minutes, he made his way inside, and shouted that he would use the bathroom first today.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys! Its been a long time since I have actually writen a story.

This was the first chapter of 'My Bestfriends Girlfriend'. Review please?

I have 2 more stories up my sleeve, and have been scribbling ideas for them in my notepad.

Most probably I will post the next story by tommorow. (15.10.10)

Keep checking for the second chapter of this story! :D


End file.
